As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7-45867 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), Ti/Al is used as an ohmic electrode material in a conventional AlGaN/GaN HJFET structure. By using Al as the electrode material in this manner, the contact resistance with a nitride semiconductor at room temperature becomes low.